The Avengers - The Next Generation Rewrite
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: The Avengers have settles down with the war with Loki, and now they have a new mission…To look after their children. With such parents, the avengers are going to find out what effect they have on their children.


_***Summary – The Avengers have settles down with the war with Loki, and now they have a new mission…To look after their children. With such parents, the avengers are going to find out what effect they have on their children.***_

 _Author's Note : Right...a rewrite. Same characters, 3 new character. Based before the second movie. My friend Tia is writing a version based after the second movie._

 _ ***Characters***_

 _Megan belongs to me_

 _Luci and Morgen Loki's twin daughters (The Loki twin idea came from Tia, but different names.)_

 _Astrid belongs to Yes, I'm using a typewriter._

 _Bucky belongs to my friend Brandon_

 _Diana belongs to my friend Hayley_

 _Eagle belongs to my friend Dennis_

 _*NEW* Layla Belongs to My friend Alicia Shadowheart_

 _ ***Shipping's***_

 _Tony Stark X Pepper Potts_

 _Thor X Jane Foster_

 _Banner X (I can't think of her name)_

 _Hawkeye X Black widow_

 _Rogers (I can't think of her name)_

* * *

 _ ***Chapter 1***_

 _ **The Avengers, the peace keepers and protectors of Earth, turn to domestic lives. And from the loins of these mighty heroes are born 6 children who are , unbeknown to themselves, being prepared to take up the mantles. This is their journey in to the hero rank.**_

 _ ***Layla and Megan Stark***_

Tony Stark burst into his house; he headed to his and Pepper's room in blind panic. All that vanished as he opened the door. Natasha was sitting with Pepper, both were hold babies wrapped up in blankets. Pepper looked up at him with a smile

"Come and see your daughters." She smiled, Tony sat on the end of the bed. He looked at his two daughters. "Megan and Layla." Natasha passed Tony on of the twins. He looked down, both girls had dark ringlets.

"Megan and Layla..." Tony smiled

"I'll leave you two alone." Natasha stood up.

"Thank you Natasha." Tony thanked her , Natasha nodded and left. He looked at Pepper. "they're beautiful."

"yes, they are." Pepper agreed. Tony wrapped his arm around her. The small family cuddled together.

 _ ***Diana Banner***_

Diana sat on her bed, Her dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was reading a book of Electromagnetic radiation. Her phone beeped into life, causing her to look up from her book. She picked up her phone; it was a message from Eagle. She smiled, the book thudded to the ground as she stood,

"Hey Dad!" Diana ran into her father's lab.

"What's got you all flustered?" He asked, looking up from his work with a smile.

"I just got a Text from Eagle! His mom came back from Stark's place." Diana gasped for breath

"And?" Banner asked

"Twin daughters. Megan and Layla." Diana smiled

"Wow, Stark is going to have his hands full. His own business and two daughters." He chuckled and smiled at his daughter "But, having two is not as special as one." he hugged her.

"Aw, thanks dad!" Diana smiled and hugged back. "So, what are you working on?"

"Um, here, maybe you can be my assistant for this project." Banner smiled

"Great, so what do I need to do?" Diana asked looked down at his work with emerald eyes.

 _ ***Eagle***_

"Jeez..." Eagle sighed, his scarlet hair fell over his face as he sighed, resting his head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked, Natasha looked up from cooking.

"The girls have gone mad over the Stark twin news..." Eagle said "I mean this is from Astrid...'can't wait to see new babies, I bet they're super cute."

"That's young girls for you Eagle." Nastaha smiled, placing dinner in front of the boys. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"Aw..." Eagle tucked into his dinner.

"I bet Tony was happy." Clint smiled

"He was panicking when he first came in, but yeah." Nastaha sat down with her own plate. "He did seem very happy." She looked at Eagle "Remember you are being babysat by Look tomorrow."

"Do I still have to go?" Eagle looked at her

"Yes, Diana, Astrid and Bucky are going to be there." Clint told him.

"but the girls are going to be talking about the twins." Eagle looked desperate to get out of being babysat by the god of chaos

"Don't worry, just stay by Bucky." Natasha smiled; Eagle sighed and ate the rest of his dinner in silence.

 _ ***Bucky Rogers***_

"Come on Dad!" Bucky grinned, jogging a head of his father on their daily run of the park.

"I'm coming!" Rogers grinned, easily catching up. The two raced home, joking all the way.

"So, do you think you'll the new twins tomorrow?" Bucky asked getting a bottle of water from the fridge, he threw one to his dad who caught in.

"No doubt about it." Rogers nodded, Bucky picked up his phone. "Any news?"

"Just Astrid and Diana having a major plan for the new twins. Oh, and Morgen and Luci aren't going to be at the babysitting tomorrow. They're going with Thor to help Pepper with Megan and Layla." Bucky read his messages.

"I would hate to think of the trouble 2 sets of twins could get up too." Rogers laughed.

"well, the twins of Stark and twins of Loki.." Bucky chuckled nervously "that's not a good combination."

"I second that." Rogers nodded. "let's hope the Stark twins are more like their mother, then father." Bucky nodded, he silently prayed the twins would be more like their mom.


End file.
